The Immortal Witch's Tribulation
by GeminiHazelPixie
Summary: Sarah is now immortal, and has all the powers of the universe at her fingertips. But will she be able to save both her relationship, her family, and herself, from her magnified magic? -SHORT STORY- (2nd in series)


SARAH'S POV

I woke up beside Stefan, like I did every day now. It was a nice feeling, knowing he was next to me.

It had been about a month since I was freed. A lot had happened.

Caroline went to live with Klaus in New Orleans, and Rebekah had returned. Damon and Elena had gotten back together. Liv and Luke, the twin witches, had become my students. I was their sensei, and I loved it. Everything else had settled back the way it should.

Climbing out early, I changed into my new crop top and shorts. I then pulled on my trainers and pulled my messy hair into a bun and turned back to the bed to find Stefan was nowhere to be seen.

That confused me.

I turned back to see him standing in front of me, which frightened me to death. Jumping at the sight of him, he laughed.

"You were sneaking out again." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I was going for a run." I replied in a bored voice.

He smirked. "You know what we do with people who sleep with someone and run."

He then grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder as I laughed hysterically. I fought him but he was stronger than me. I had the same abilities as Vampires; I just wasn't as strong as them.

He threw me on the bed and I hid my face as he jumped beside me, pulling me close and kissing me. I'd never seen him so happy. It was crazy to think it was all because of me.

STEFAN'S POV

Sarah was my world. I woke up with her and fell asleep with her. We spent days together, nights together. It was amazing.

We spent some time apart to see the others, but we were together a lot and that was how I liked it.

I hated it when she left my sight because the world seemed to be cruel to her. I wanted and needed to protect her. I explained to Damon about how I felt and he told me to take her away.

So I was going to surprise her with a trip to see Caroline and Hayley and Rebekah. She talked about seeing them but always hesitated.

She climbed out of the bed and sprinted out of the house into the woods for her run. I then tidied the room before she came back. She ran back in and immediately went to have a shower. She then came out in just her towel and dropped it in front of me.

What was I doing again?

SARAH'S POV

Stefan was so easy to distract. In a way, it worried me. But I trusted him.

We both got dressed and joined Damon and Elena downstairs. They were discussing going travelling just the two of them and I wondered if Stefan had ever considered it.

As if he read my mind, he took me to one side and smiled. I stared at him.

"We're going to pretend to be human and travel across the country to see your sister and friends."

I flew into his arms. "You are amazing."

He pulled me back to see my face. "I know." His comment made me roll my eyes.

"And you call me unpredictable."

He stared at me in shock. "You are the most shockingly spontaneous person I know." He insisted. This just made me laugh and he laughed with me.

Damon and Elena smiled at us. They loved seeing Stefan so happy. I knew that. I felt as they do. But something in Elena's eyes made me wonder if she was sincere.

Ignoring it, I turned back to Stefan. "When do we leave?"

We were both packing as fast as we could. And with super speed that wasn't hard. Stefan wanted to drive across country from Mystic Falls to New Orleans. It was about 14 hours, but he wanted to give me the 'road trip' experience.

Before we left I told him I needed to see Bonnie about something. Instead, I snuck into the woods and used my magic on my most recent project: Controlling my new, extreme powers and testing my limits.

Before I got anywhere near Hayley and Caroline I needed to know what I was up against. What forces wanted me to be more than I could cope with.

I began with water. I had summoned it and made it rain. But I wondered if I could control it in separate forms. Ones that float, like orbs of water in mid-air. I focussed my mind and closed my eyes. I felt the water as if it were flowing through my body. Opening my eyes, I became shocked.

I was surrounded by a layer of water, like a giant ball around me. I vowed not to use my powers until necessary when we got on the road.

I didn't want to hurt anyone, and by the extreme power I possessed, I feared I might.

STEFAN'S POV

We set off on our trip and I immediately noticed she was worried. She'd been fearful about the strength of her powers around the others.

I knew she secretly went to the forest to practice when she said she was visiting someone or some excuse. I could tell when she was lying to me. But she was worried about hurting me too. And though I understood, I wanted to reassure her she couldn't.

She brought me back to life. She creates good, not bad.

After an hour and a half in silence, I tried to start a conversation.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Caroline? She never stops talking about how she wishes you were there." This earned me a smile which settled me a bit.

"Do you think Hayley will have the baby soon?" I asked.

Her face scrunched up and she tried to see the future. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip before turning her face from me.

"Yes. She'll have it a few days after we arrive." I couldn't remember what it was, but something about her knowing that was not comforting.

"Do you know what they'll call her?" I asked. She nodded, still refusing to look at me.

"Her name will be Hope Mikaelson. And she will have large golden eyes and dark hair." The fact that she will be born with gold eyes is a big deal. Babies are born with blue eyes and then they change over time. But Hope's eyes will be instantly gold.

I pulled over, and she looked at me, finally.

"Why're you shutting me out?" I asked, taking her hands. She sighed.

"It's just… I…" She then tried to pull back but I kept hold of her, pulling her closer. Her face was inches from mine.

"No matter how much you pull away, I will hold on." She kissed my head softly.

"I know."

We then drove off in silence once again.

SARAH'S POV

I didn't want to be the one who hurt him, but I was scared that the powers I had gained when I'd become immortal were too much for me to handle.

After driving for 4 hours, we stopped off at a diner and had lunch. The waitress came over and immediately I disliked her. She was extremely beautiful with big brown eyes and dark, straight, long hair. She reminded me of Elena a bit.

"Can I take your order handsome?" She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a flirtatious smile. For some reason, I immediately felt very angry.

"See anything you like?" She asked him. Then, two seconds later, her dress caught on fire.

As soon as it did I was horrified and sprinted as fast as I could out of the diner. Stefan grabbed me just before I ran out of the parking lot.

I struggled against him forcefully. "LET GO!" I screamed, forcing him off me. He just stood there staring at me.

"You don't get it!" I yelled.

He sighed in frustration. "Then explain it!" I screamed in aggravation.

"I'm dangerous! More dangerous than any witch! And now my powers are magnified!"

I lowered my voice and sighed. "If I let my emotions win, I risk hurting people. And if I hurt you, I would never forgive myself."

Stefan took my hands. "There is nothing in this world that would stop me being with you. Ever."

So I let him take me back to the car and drive us to the French Quarter. I had already ruined the trip. Things could only go up from here. Stefan held my hand the whole way there and I couldn't stop shaking from the nerves. He could tell I was terrified, but he didn't say anything. I was glad. I didn't need him to be more supportive. If he was then I may have to seriously have his head checked.

We finally found a motel and I went up to shower while Stefan sorted out the arrangements and everything. The hot water really made me feel better. I stepped out and got changed into some fresh clothes and brushed through my wet hair which was beginning to dry into curls.

Stefan wandered in with his bag and watched me from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, watching his reflection behind me.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm worried. Damon said Elena is missing. And you are struggling. I can see it in your eyes." I turned to face him.

"I just… Don't want to hurt anyone." I shrugged honestly.

He smiled and shook his head. "You aren't dangerous. I know you." He told me. He was in front of me now.

"You can control it."

I nodded. "I'm trying. It just takes time." I then showed him what I meant and the shower began to run. I then focussed the water and turned it into floating orbs, flying slowly around the room. He stared in awe.

"Practice makes perfect." I grinned. He then began kissing me slowly. And that's when it all went fuzzy. All I can say is my concentration was broken and the water hit the floor as we hit the mattress.

STEFAN'S POV

I woke up to the buzzing noise of my phone. I answered it instantly, knowing it was Damon. I then looked next to me as Sarah slept peacefully.

"Elena is headed to the French Quarter and I don't know why." Damon explained frantically. His tone wasn't comforting at all.

"I'm coming to find her. I'll meet you both there." Then the phone went dead. Why would Elena be heading to the French Quarter?

Sarah stirred from her sleep and her eyes flicked open to stare at me. She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning." She croaked.

I kissed her for a moment before smiling and sitting up. She then began kissing my back, causing my body to seize up.

"We have this room for 3 more hours." She reasoned. "It would be a waste if we didn't use it." I turned to face her and grinned darkly before pouncing.

SOPHIE'S POV

We were on the road and everything seemed brighter. Telling Stefan about my fears made everything lift off of my shoulders. And there was something else I wanted to discuss. But before I could bring it up, my phone rung. Picking it up, I heard breathing down the other end.

"Hello?" I greeted, unsure.

"I'm coming for you. Stefan is mine. He will always be mine. The doppelgängers were fated in the stars to be together." I raised an eyebrow.

"You realise that I'm a doppelgänger as well, right?"

Elena was not over Stefan. She was just like Katerina Petrova: She wanted them both.

That pissed me off.

"Watch your back." Was all she said in response. Then she hung up.


End file.
